Other countries in the Just Cause universe
This article lists all the countries and nations in the Just Cause game series. , spawned in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer.]] The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the Just Cause Universe. San Esperito Main article: San Esperito. This is the setting of Just Cause. Panau Main article: Panau. This is the setting of Just Cause 2. Medici Main article: Medici. This is the setting of Just Cause 3. Atlantis Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Atlantis is mentioned by Tom Sheldon in the mission Severance. In reality Atlantis is an ancient mythical island-nation that was completely destroyed in some disaster. It was invented by the greek philosopher Plato. Aztec Main article (at wikipedia): Link. San Esperito has an ancient Aztec-style temple: Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. A helicopter has been named after them (albeit with a different spelling): Huerta PA51 Aztek. Brunei Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Brunei is one of Panau's business partners. Panau imports oil at several of its fuel ports. Burma Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Burma has culturally influenced Panau. Cambodia Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations in Cambodia during the Vietnam War. China Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *In 2009, China sent a small military unit to Panau to help secure Panauan Oil for China. Other facts: *"Zhejiang", as in Zhejiang 6903, is the name of a southern province in China. *Lee Ho Fook in Taking Care of the Dishes is a Chinese businessman who had sold Ular contraband to gangsters in Macau, an autonomous territory of China. In the mission, Fook is a submachine gun-wielding Panauan Secret Serviceman with the Chinese flag on his chest. *There are several Panauan Colonels with Chinese backgrounds: **Lee Yu Wehn's PDA entry states: "They say he is saving up to put into motion his lifelong dream: a cannon so big it can shoot canisters of biological weapons to mainland China, where his hated uncle still lives." **Yuan's PDA entry states: "Colonel Yuan has made a small private fortune ripping off the city's Chinese element. But as much money he has amassed, he has also made the equivalent in enemies." However, as odd as this may seem, Yuan is a fairly common Chinese last name. **There are some Colonels with Chinese surnames, including Colonel Chen. Colle Salrosa Main article: Colle Salrosa. Colle Salrosa is said to have been founded centuries ago as a city state. Now it is part of Medici. Croatia Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Medici Military uses the Le Tutor base to spy on Croatia. Czech Republic Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. There are many Just Cause 3 military vehicles that have names of Czech origin: *"Dravec" in U-7 Dravec means "raptor" or "hawk". *"Hrom" in Urga Hrom D means "thunder". *"Mstitel" in Urga Mstitel means "avenger". *"Pavouk" in Pavouk U-15 means "spider". *"Poštolka" in Urga Postolka means "kestrel". *"Ptakojester" in U41 Ptakojester means "pterosaur", meaning extinct flying reptiles. *"Vdova" in Urga Vdova 89 means "widow". France Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *By the description of Porto Coclea, smugglers sailing to or from France, Monaco, or Spain find themselves imprisoned there if captured. *In the Eden Callaghan tapes, Eden explains that the Stingray base was originally built off the French coast. Germany Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Otto Kleiner was a German rocket scientist who worked with Wernher von Braun in Nazi Germany and later worked for Salvador Mendoza on his Nuclear missiles. He was later killed by Rico Rodriguez in the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. *The "Jaeger" in Jaeger 5FJ 7 is a reference to a Jäger, the German word for "hunter". *It is said that Pandak "Baby" Panay liked to impress girls by pretending to know how to speak German. He did this through the Kem Gunung Belakang Patah Communication Base, where Colonels Bertrand and Zulkrnain burnt DVDs teaching the language. *The "Geschwind" in Geschwind V3000 is German for "swift". *The "Kletterer" in Kletterer 300 is German for "climber". *The "Weltbus" in '63 Autostraad Weltbus is German for "world bus". Gibraltar Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Maps of Gibraltar can reportedly be seen at the Stingray base. Greece Main article (at Wikipedia): Greece. *The "Triereme" in Triereme - RC Athena is probably referencing a "Trireme", an ancient Greek warship propelled by sails and three rows of oars on each side. *The "Kavala" in Stria Kavala is a city in Northern Greece. *Medici has been culturally influenced by ancient Greece. There are many ancient ruins in Medici that seem to have the Ancient Greek architecture style. Medici was actually occupied by the Roman Empire (see below), but Roman architecture is greatly influenced by older Greek architecture. Guatemala Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. At some point in history, Dimah and Rico were on a mission together in Guatemala. India Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Captain Singh of the Minerva is of Indian origin. *On the side of the Aeroliner 474 is a small label with Hindi writing (एयरलाइनर) which translates to "airliner". *The Seabreeze Sawmill features Hindi writing. *Kem General Vikneshwaran was probably named after some Indian general, possibly one that served in the Panau Military. Indonesia Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Indonesia has significantly influenced the culture of Panau. The majority of the island's locations have Indonesian names. *Indonesia is also one of Panau's business partners. Panau imports Indonesian oil at several of its fuel ports. Japan Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *During World War II, the Empire of Japan conquered Hantu Island of Panau. The Ular Boys have not officially recognized this and consider the island to be occupied Panauan territory. The Japanese Military remains committed to defending the island from any intruders, even destroying civilian aircraft and boats with out warning. According to Sri Irawan, the Japanese military on the island have lost contact with Japan and are unaware that World War II has ended. *In 2009, Japan sent a small military unit to Panau to help secure Panauan Oil for Japan. *Baby Panay hires Ninjas as bodyguards. *The interior of Wajah Ramah Fortress is built in medieval Japanese style. *Hamaya is an anagram of the Japanese motorcycle manufacturer Yamaha. *Niseco is the name of a town in Hokkaido, Japan. This may be a hint that the fictional company is based there. Niseco sounds similiar to Nissan, a Japanese automobile company. *The automobile company Sakura is named after a Japanese word with multiple meanings. Laos Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations in Laos during the Vietnam War. Libya Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Medici Military uses the Le Tutor base to spy on Libya. Malaysia Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Malaysia has greatly influenced the culture of Panau. Many of the island's locations have Malay names. Malta Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Maps of Malta can reportedly be seen at the Stingray base. Maya Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. The Rajang Temple resembles Mayan architecture. Mexico Main article (at wikipedia): Link. The series protagonist Rico Rodriguez was born in Mexico. This was revealed by game developers during some promotional interviews before the launch of Just Cause 3. Monaco Main article {at Wikipedia): Link. *Monaco is mentioned along with Spain and France in the description of Porto Coclea which states that smugglers sailing to or from the three countries usually find themselves there if they get captured by the Medici Military on the way. *The design of Citate Di Ravello is reported to resemble Monaco. *The Medici Grand Prix's location is unknown, but a "City Sprint" race takes place within Citate Di Ravello that resembles the "Circuit de Monaco" F1 race track, a race track that is inside Monaco. Netherlands Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *It is said that Pandak "Baby" Panay likes to impress girls by pretending to know how to speak Dutch. He did this through the Kem Gunung Belakang Patah Communication Base, where Colonels Bertrand and Zulkrnain burnt DVDs teaching the language. *Some Gas stations in Medici (at least one) have signs in Dutch. North Atlantic Treaty Organization Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. More commonly called by the abbreviation NATO, it's a defensive military alliance. The in-game map description for the Griphon military base states that Di Ravello loaned out the base to NATO and they used it during the Cold War. Philippines Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Philippines has influenced the culture of Panau. Poland Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Three Just Cause 3 military vehicles use Polish words for names: *"Ogar" in Urga Ogar 7 V8 means "hound" or "bloodhound". *"Szturm" in Urga Szturm 63A means "storm". *"Zabijak" in U-24 Zabijak means "killer" Portugal Main article (at wikipedia): Link. *Portugese Pete is from Portugal. *Panau has been culturally influenced by Portugal at some point in its history, likely as part of the Portuguese Empire. Some location names are still in Portuguese. Roman Empire Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Medici was once part of the Roman Empire. During that time, the Romans arranged the construction of several towns, cities and aqueducts. At that time, the capital of Medici was Manaea. See also: ancient Roman architecture. *The "Imperator" in Imperator Bavarium Tank is the Latin word for "Emperor". Latin was the language of the Roman Empire. Russia Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *In 2009, Russia sent a military unit to Panau to help secure Panauan Oil for Russia. *The Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt appears to be largely based on the Mil Mi-24, an attack helicopter. *Many Panau Secret Servicemen have the Russian flag on their chests. This can be seen in a few faction sidemissions like Political Debate, One Deadly Sin and Taking Candy From a Millionaire, but the secret servicemen can also rarely appear outside of missions. *The "Pocomaxa" in Urga Pocomaxa X4 is Russian for "wolverine". *The "Mstitel" in Urga Mstitel is Russian for "avenger". *Propaganda vans, like the Stria Switzo Propaganda, had been utilized by the Soviet Union in the 1930s to 1960s. *The "Prizrak" in Prizrak U4 is Russian for "ghost" or "phantom". Salirosa Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Salirosa is one of the names for a 15th century mythical island in the Atlantic ocean. The name roughly translates as "the island of devils". No such island ever existed, but it was marked on several maps at the time and it was the embodiment of multiple legends. *The small dog at Soliana is called the "Salirosan Skramp". *The map description for Celata is: "The cozy inlet of Celata was once home to a rowdy tribe of Salirosan fishermen. Urbanization and the march of progress have reduced Celata's population and size; now, it is the sort of town that youngsters leave and the elderly retire to." *The map description for Cima Leon: Centcom is: "Built on the ruins of an ancient Salirosan fortress, Cima Leon's CentCom Tower is the bastion from which Di Ravello's regional commanders keep Insula Fonte under strict control." *Some text can be found on Rebellion vehicles, that says "Liberar Salirosa," which translates to "Liberate the Island of Devils" *The map description for Cirilla is: "The quaint town of Cirilla is named after Cirillo Salroso, patriarch of the ancient Salirosan people. On the third Sunday of every month, those that still uphold the "Way of Cirillo" meet privately, to share bottles of wine and good food, hoping the spirit of their once-beloved leader will look down upon them and their families favorably." Star forts did not really exist until around a century after the time of the "island of devils" myth. Singapore Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Singapore has influenced the culture of Panau. *A journalist from Singapore took an incriminating photograph of Razak "The Razor" Razman and was subsequently hunted down and killed. South Korea Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Little Guy was presumably born in South Korea. *The Roaches logo contains the Korean Hangul do, which on it's own can mean "plans". Spain Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *San Esperito was once a Spanish colony. Most location names and written words in San Esperito remain in Spanish. El Grande Fort and an unnamed fort on Isla San Cristobal were built by the Spanish. *The description of Porto Coclea states that smugglers sailing to or from France, Monaco, or Spain would, if captured, find themselves there. Sweden Main article (at wikipedia): Link. *Sweden is the homeland of Karl Blaine, an Agency agent in Panau. He was born in the town of Motala *Annika Svennson's name is swedish and Tom Sheldon usually calls her Stockholm. Stockholm is the capital of Sweden. *Sweden is also the nation where Avalanche Studios is based. The southern end of Tanah Raya is shaped similarly to Southern Sweden as an Easter egg. *Sweden has a charity organization called "Mothers for Fruit for Life". *Nuevo Estocolmo is Spanish for "New Stockholm". *The shape of the Bandar Selekeh track from above looks like a simplified and lengthened version of the Mantorp Park race track in Sweden. This is an Easter Egg. *The CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur both have Swedish names, and the design of the CS7 Thunderhawk is partially inspired by the Saab JAS 39 Gripen, a Swedish fighter aircraft. Thailand Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. Thailand has influenced the culture of Panau. United Kingdom Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. *Panau was once part of the British Empire. As a result, the United Kingdom has influenced the culture of Panau. *The Squire Synco and Baxter Petit are two British hatchbacks in San Esperito. *The Si-47 Leopard is based on the Harrier Jump Jet, a British fighter aircraft. *The radio announcer of the General's News Network in Medici has a distinctly British accent. United States Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. The Just Cause games are a partial parody of U.S. foreign policy. The United States is where The Agency is based. Through secret Agency operations, the United States is known to support illegal armed factions in multiple other nations to topple their governments for American imperialism. *1955-1975: The Agency carried out special operations in Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia as a part of the Vietnam War. *At some point in history, Papa Panay's government is said to have been installed in Panau by a secret operation, in which Tom Sheldon participated. *The U.S. is known to have sold Panau Flak Cannons. *The Agency was involved in forging evidence in favour of Di Ravello, to help him seize power in Medici. This was a part of a deal to buy Bavarium and ignore human rights violations in Medici. *2005: The United States supported the Guerrillas and Rioja Cartel in San Esperito to topple the government by a civil war and special operations. *2009: Supported Ular Boys, Roaches and Reapers in Panau to topple the government by secret operations in the shadow of an internal conflict. *2015: Tom Sheldon delivered weapons to Medici without disclosing their recipient, explaining that "Di Ravello is sitting on a ton of Bavarium, which makes him the Agencies best friend". Other facts: *Sri Irawan once studied at Princeton University in New Jersey. *Tom Sheldon is American. He was born in Abilene, Texas. *Maria Kane is American. *According to Tom Sheldon, in the mission Three Kings: "All real Americans hate commies", referencing the Cold War. However by the events of Just Cause 3 he had gotten "a former commie" friend - Looch. *Franco Alifano is American. *Kem Komander Williamson might be referencing Creighton Williams Abrams, Jr., a General in the U.S. Army who served in World War II, the Korean War and Vietnam War. *Tom and Maria have both been seen reading a book called "Regime Change in 7 Days" in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. *There are a lot of helicopters in the Just Cause Game Series that are based on real world American military helicopters. **In Just Cause,the HH-22 Savior is based off of the Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk, for Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, the Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion, for the Delta 5H4 Boxhead, the MH-6 Little Bird, for the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, the Boeing AH-64 Apache, and the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt is partially based on the Sikorsky S-67 Blackhawk. **In Just Cause 2, the name of the UH-10 Chippewa is a reference to the UH-60 Blackhawk and the AH-33 Topachula backside resembles the AH-64 Apache. **In Just Cause 3, the Urga Hrom D is based on the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion and the CS Navajo resembles the AH-64 Apache. *Cape Carnival is a reference to Cape Canaveral in Florida, a space launch pad. *The Medician province of Montana shares the same name with a U.S. state. *Propaganda vans, like the Stria Switzo Propaganda, had been utilized by the United States in the 1930s to 1960s. United Nations Main article (at Wikipedia): Link. In 2005, the United Nations monitored San Esperito's anti-drug program. Vietnam Main article (at wikipedia): Link. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations during the Vietnam War. ---- Trivia *It should be noted that some of the countries on here are not exactly countries, for example, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) or the United Nations (UN), but they are mentioned somewhere within the three games of the Just Cause Game Series. *It is stated that Panau imports Uranium from other countries in the Awan Cendawan Power Plant article, but its unknown what countries these are. Category:Content Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Locations